


Devotion and Desperation

by a123



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Teeny tiny little one shot, angsty of course, kastle - Freeform, takes place during 1x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a123/pseuds/a123
Summary: Angsty little one shot that takes place during 1x05 (with the infamous cheek kiss)





	Devotion and Desperation

“I cannot let that happen to you.”

Karen could feel those big brown eyes on her, but she couldn't bring herself to meet them. She couldn't bring herself to look up and see the depth of franks desperation. She knew, she _knew_ that he was trying to get through to her, but her heart was aching at the thought that he wasn’t even giving his life a chance.

Then suddenly, he pressed his lips to her cheek, so soft it was barely a brush of his lips, and if Karen had blinked she would've missed it, but it was just so _Frank._ All his passion, all his emotions, everything he wanted to say with the words that always seemed to fail him, was conveyed through that simple action, and Karen could scarcely breathe for a moment.

Then he was quickly, too quickly, pulling away, he was leaving, he was leaving her again, and Karen suddenly missed his warmth and she got so scared of him leaving that she reached out with her arms wildly and pulled him close to her. _Use two hands and never let go,_ he once told her, and she intended to do just that.

She could feel him freeze, shoot ramrod straight, as if this was an attack he wasn’t ready for, then she could hear the gears click in his head that no, he is not in danger, yes, he is safe, he is with Karen, and she could feel the tension fly out of his body as he wrapped his arms, both arms, around her waist, so reminiscent of her apartment what felt like ages, years, decades, lifetimes ago.

Karen isn't sure how long they stood their clutching onto each other breathing in each other’s scent, anchoring the fact that the person in front of them was there, was fine, was alive, was breathing, but it didn’t matter. It would go on forever and it would be over too quickly, but she intended to stay in what they had for as long as she could before he was gone again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this veeerrryyyy short little fic! I just love these two - I found a very rough draft that I had written last year and then got slammed with feels again, so please join me in Kastle hell


End file.
